Accidental Love
by cake-error
Summary: England is always going on about how cute America used to be, so he decides to cast a spell on him. What is he going to do when America gets turned into a girl? On hiatus, sorry.


**Accidental Love**, a UK x fem! US fic.

**Pairings:** UKUS, Gerita, Spamano, possible Franada.

**Summary:** (I'm not gonna tell. Read it. I can't give away the storyline.)

**Warnings: Rated T for:** mentioned yaoi, kissing, fluffles.

**A/N:** Yup. England's silliness can be useful sometimes…Ugh, what am I talking about? ONWARDS with teh storeh~!

* * *

America and England sat next to each other. Sighing woefully, England mumbled, "You used to be so adorable, and now what happened to you?"

Glaring viciously at the shorter man, he said, "Well, if you hate me so much, why don't you leave?"But he could see in his eyes that he wanted England to stay.

England looked hurt. "I never said I hated you." America nodded his head and continued to stare out into space.

England suddenly thought of something. "Perfect!" He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his spell book and his wand.

"Oh, great. More magic." America rolled his eyes but didn't make a move to stop him. Unperturbed, England flipped through the book and picked a spell. "Here-this shouldn't be too hard…"

"Famous last words, Arthur."

"Shut it!" He began to chant the words rhythmically, and pointed his wand at America. Some smoke and a cloud of glittering sparkles exploded around America. Finished, he closed the book and set it aside to examine his handiwork.

"Oh…no…" He mumbled and tried to look away. America's clothes hung loosely from his shoulders, his hair seemed a bit longer and-

America looked down and screeched, "You turned me…into a GIRL!" England picked up his spell book and tried to flip through it, but America snatched it and hit him over the head with it. "I'm not letting you have this back."

"Wait, Al- what is your human name, then?"

America, blushed and thought for a moment. "Alice." She decided on. Suddenly she turned and fled from the room.

England kneaded his forehead and sat back. "Famous last words…" he echoed feebly.

* * *

He was at Austria's house, drowning himself in Prussia's beer.

"Ugh…why are you all depressed, England? Whenever you get like this you drink all of my beer, and then strip or generally embarrass yourself. I don't want to have to watch that again."

He shook his head. Austria poked his head through the door. "Arthur? What are you-" Prussia tackled him and pulled him onto the couch they were sitting on. Soon he was on Prussia's lap, being hugged and blushing furiously but not shoving him away.

"Never mind why I'm depressed." He shut his eyes firmly, willing his migraine away.

He could hear Hungary's giggling somewhere far in the house.

"Aw, come _on_, Roddy. You knew I was going to visit! Why didn't you tell me your crazy ex-wife would be here?"

"I actually didn't know until she barged in and went straight to her room. She said she was helping someone? Now that I think about it, there was a blonde girl tagging along with her, but she was covering her face."

The blood drained from England's face. "Oh, dear god, no." He tried to stand, and swayed dangerously.

"Iggy, man, you're completely smashed! Sit." England was too tired to point out that he absolutely hated that nickname and instead let himself fall back onto the couch.

Luckily for Prussia, he was still standing and hadn't returned to his seat by Austria when Hungary walked it. "Austria!" She fan-girl-squealed. "You won't believe it! I've done it! Yes!" She looked at Prussia, acknowledging him with a nod. "And England! Ooh, you will like this!" She stepped away from the doorway and swept her arms dramatically towards the girl who stood in it.

As soon as America stepped into the room, three jaws touched the floor. She had her short blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and wore a plain white tank top and a short skirt printed with yellow flowers on a blue background. She wore simple platform sandals.

"Look!" Hungary gleefully pointed out. "I even taught America how to do her makeup!" And sure enough, she was wearing silvery blue eye shadow, blush and light pink lipstick. England clutched the edge of the sofa to keep his vision from spinning-and used his other hand to clutch his nose surreptitiously.

Prussia was first to recover. "So America's a girl? How?" America crossed her arms and said, "I think you'll have to ask England why."

He groaned and massaged his head. "I accidentally cast a spell on hi-on her, and it backfired and now she's a girl. And she took my spell book."

Hungary nodded and fistpumped. "Yes! There aren't enough female countries in the world…I wonder if you could do that to Canada, too, so they'd match…" She fistpumped and dragged America out of the room. "Now for your final lesson!"

As they backed out the door, Germany burst in, took one look at America, and backed out again. "Uhm…I'll see you later, Prussia…never mind…" And he promptly left the house.

Austria managed to recover, and mumbled weakly at England, "What-I-Why did you turn America into a _girl_?"

Prussia snorted. "It's obvious!" He rolled his eyes and stared pointedly at England in a way that made him feel uneasy.

The blood rushed to England's face. "What is that supposed to mean?" Prussia laughed again. "You just proved my point, tomato face."

"Alright, enough, Gilbert!" Austria pulled him back down onto the couch and made him sit still. "Are you still coming to the world meeting then?"

England groaned and put his face in his hands. This was going to be hard to explain.

* * *

And this concludes chapter one! Enjoy~! Reviews and PMs are loved, though I can't respond individually all of the time.

Isn't America so cute as a girl? She might seem a little OOC, though. I suppose turning into a girl does that to a person. :D


End file.
